Skribbles of the Mind
by Saiya-jin Honey Bee
Summary: Totally Random, Nonsensical Stories...With a plot!! Err...Kinda...^_^;;;


Skribbles of the mind part one: In which Goku and Vegeta Accidently fall down to HFIL ...Dende becomes addicted to crack and sells some of the Blackwater Mist to International terrorists to Support his addiction... Piccolo discovers his feminine side...And Chi Chi becomes a dark and evil minion of Satan who is bent on destoying Vegeta...  
  
SHB: Konichiwa! And welcome to part one of Skribbles of the Mind! My new series, yay! ^-^ Before We start, I'd like to explain a few things! First of all, Aclya is my character, She's Vegeta's little sister. Taro is Also My character, He's ¾ Namekien (and he's cute too! ^.^ Saika belongs to one of my friends, she's ½ Namekien along with being Piccolo's daughter (don't ask me how that's possible cause I don't even wanna go there v.v;;;) And last but not least, Omae belongs to another friend of mine (Casfres--go read her stories now! She's a good author! ^.^ Omae is the future daughter of Goten and Bra. Now! With that said, on to the show.er.story!!! Skribbles of the Mind!! Vegeta: Which I star in of course! *smirk* Goku: Hey! What about me? I'm a star too! Vegeta: There can't be two stars Kakarot! Goku: Ooh! I know! We can be co-stars! Won't that be fun Veggie-Veggie? Vegeta: About as fun as being impaled by a rusty pole Kakarot... SHB: *cough* Anyway, enjoy the story! ^-^  
  
"VEGIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Goku pounded on the door to capsule corp for the 10th time in a row. "I know you're in there Veggie!" The Door was flung open, smacking Goku in the forehead. Goku stumbled backwards a few steps before hearing a familiar scratchy voice yell: " FOR THE LAST TIME KAKAROT! DON'T CALL ME 'VEGGIE'!" " Yay! Veggie! You came to play with me!" Goku grinned happily, oblivious to the Saiyan no Ouji's anger. Vegeta's face went red, " First of all Kakarot, I do not 'play', least of all with a third class baka like you, and Second of all, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!" With that, Vegeta slammed the door in Goku's face, leaving the younger Saiyan sitting on the lawn in front of the house. Goku blinked and began banging on the door again, "Veggiieeeeeee! Let me in! I want to ask you something!!" "Go away!" " But Vegggiiiieeeee...." Goku whined. " Whatever it is, no!" " I've got booze-" before the last word was even fully out of his mouth, Vegeta flung the door open, and dragged Goku inside. "Fine, you can come in, but you better not be lying about the booze!" Goku grinned and held up a six pack of Beer. " Of course not Little buddy!" Vegeta grabbed the six pack and headed to the living room. Goku trotted happily after the Saiyan no Ouji, "So what are we gonna do today VeggieVeggie?" Vegeta sighed, " We're going to sit here and watch T.V. because there's a Godzilla movie Marathon on." Vegeta crossed his arms and plopped down on the couch. " You actually like those things?" Goku asked, bouncing down happily on the couch. " No." "Then why are you watching it?" Vegeta didn't answer, he only looked briefly at Trunks and Goten who were sitting in front of the T.V., eyes glued to the set. "Get him Godzilla!" Goten yelled, moving even closer to the T.V. set.  
  
"Goten...when I left the house you were still inside...And I IT'd here! How'd you get here faster than me?" Goten blinked. "Vegeta-san let me in the back while you were pounding on the front door...yup, yup..." he nodded. "VEGGIEEEE! You let him in but not me!?" Goku said, angry. Vegeta shrugged, " Hey, at least he doesn't bug me like you." Goku sniffled, " You mean you don't love me Veggie?" " Not really, no." Vegeta responded, eyes still glued to the televsion. " Veggie Does't love me anymore!" Goku wailed. Vegeta Sweatdropped, "Baka! I never loved you in the first place!" Goku gasped, " You mean you were just pretending to love me?" Goku gave Vegeta big puppy dog eyes. " You were...using me?" Goku sniffled some more. Vegeta stared at him, "EW! Kakarot! You make it sound like we're mates or something!" he yelled. " But we are mates Veggie Veggie!" Goku said happily. Vegeta suddenly went very pale, "Wha...?" He blushed. Goku grinned, " We're best buddies! So that makes us 'mates'!" Goku giggled. Vegeta blinked for a few seconds, then his face suddenly turned very red. "KAKAROT YOU BAKA! YOU ARE TOTALLY MISSING THE POINT OF THE WORD, MATES!!" Vegeta launched himself at Goku, catching him off guard and causing them both to fall off the couch. Vegeta continued yelling random insults in several different languages until he ran out of insults, so he made up some of his own. " Wow!"Goten said, happily munching on his Popcorn, " this is just like T.V!" " Since when has T.V. ever been this stupid...?" Trunks mumbled. Trunks looked down at the T.V. Guide in his hands. " Hey, Goten! Sailor Moon is on now!" " Yay!" Goten chirped happily. Trunks switched the channel, and they both settled down to watch their favorite show. "Fighting Evil by Moonlight, winning love by Daylight. Never running from a real-FIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" " Aw man!" Trunks said, banging on the T.V. Suddenly a picture appeared. The boys were just about to rejoice, when they suddenly realized it wasn't Sailor Moon... "My *blank*" "*blank* my *blank*" "Your *blank*" Trunks and Goten stared in astonishment at the disturbing images on the televison screen. Goku and Vegeta had stopped their Buddy spat long enough to glance at the T.V. "My *blank*" " Your *blank*" " *blank* *blank*" "What's that?" Goku asked. The 4 stared at the T.V for a few seconds longer, their eyes growing incresingly larger. " WHAT'S THAT? AND THAT? AND THAT? AND THAT!?!?!!" Goku yelled, pointing frantically at the Televison. " Oh quit acting so *blank* ing innocent." Vegeta mumbled. Of course, you know Bulma would just have to walk in at that very moment... " Hey guys I-uhhhh..." Bulma stared at the T.V. in shock. She began shaking, and turned towards Vegeta. "Oh no..." Vegeta moaned, covering his ears in preparation for the ear splitting noise that would soon follow. "VEGETA! ARE YOU LETTING TRUNKS AND GOTEN WATCH PORN AGAIN!!?!?!" " Again...?" Goku said turning to Vegeta. Vegeta blushed, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'AGAIN"?!?! WHEN HAVE I EVER LET THEM WATCH PORN?!?" "Yeah Bulma, Veggie doesn't own any porn." Goku said happily. Vegeta blinked at Goku, " Uhhh...yeah." He murmured, wondering how Kakarot knew he didn't own any. " If you say so...I have to leave now, so don't come crying to me when Chi Chi gets mad at you..."Bulma strolled nonchalently out the door. "Chi-chan?" Goku said, confused. " But she's polishing her arsenal today, why would she be here?" Vegeta merely looked around nervously...  
  
Meanwhile...at the Lookout...  
  
" WHOOOOOO!! THIS **** IS PHAT!!" Mr. Popo looked at Dende worriedly as the guardian of Earth stumbled around the lookout in a crack-induced stupor. " Dende...are you sure you're allright?" Mr. Popo asked tentatively. " "COURSE I'M ALLRIGHT! FOO'!!" Dende continued his rampage around the lookout, doing a striptease for Mr. Popo's plants (who promptly wilted) and then running around the Room of Spirit and Time naked except for a heifer slung stylishly over one shoulder. "Oh dear..." Mr. Popo mumured worriedly.  
  
Meanwhile...At the Son House...  
  
A Dark and Evil figure sat polishing her Frying pan. " I'll get that Ouji, if it's the last thing I do..." The frying pan gleamed as Maniacal laughter rang throughout the empty house.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Capsule corp...  
  
"Brrrr..." Vegeta shivered. Goku looked at him, concerned, " Are you okay, Veggie?" " Fine...I just got this weird feeling that something horribly evil and terrifying is going to happen to me today..." Vegeta looked around nervously. Goku shrugged, " It's probably just your imagination, Silly Veggie." He said with a grin. "You're probably right, Kakarot." Vegeta said with a sigh...still...he couldn't shake that eerie feeling...  
  
Meanwhile, at the lookout again...  
  
"He's been like that for an hour now..." Mr. Popo said worriedly. Saika glanced down at the figure sprawled a top Mr. Popo's plants with an expression of concern. " I'd never have thought someone like Dende would become addicted to Cocaine... I geuss you just never know..." Saika commented. Mr. Popo nodded in agreement. There was silence for a while, except for the occasional mumblings from dende about cheez whiz and Chicken flavored beef... " Mr. Popo, have you seen Daddy around lately?" Saika looked around, "I haven't seen him since last night when he was yelling about invisible trolls..." Mr. Popo shook his head, " Mr. Popo has not seen him since last night either." He remarked sadly. " I wonder where he could be...?" Saika murmured thought fully  
  
Meanwhile, at Kame House... "And 1...and 2...and 3...C'mon ladies, work those thighs! And 1...and 2..." Master Roshi wasn't watching the excercise show for once. Instead, he was staring blankly at the Large Namekien in the Middle of his floor, doing the excercises on the workout show. "Uuuuhhhh..." Master Roshi and Krillin watched in atonishment. " That's all for today ladies, see you tommorrow!" Piccolo turned off the T.V. "Whew! What a workout!" He commented, wiping his hand across his brow. "I'm all Sweaty, I think I'll go back to the lookout and take a shower!!" He giggled. And with that, The Namek flew away. " Uhh...what just happened here?" Krillin asked, turning to Master Roshi. " Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Master Roshi replied. " Right."  
  
Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp...  
  
Aclya walked in to find Vegeta looking around the room nervously, While Goku patted him on the back. "It's okay Little Buddy, I'll protect you from whatever it is." Blinking, Aclya turned her Attention to Goten and Trunks, who were playing a barbie dress up Video game. "HAHA! I win again!" Goten shouted triumphantly. "NO Way! I Had the best fashion!!" Trunks yelled indignantly, " The Ref is blind!! This is so unfair, It makes me want to shake my fist in the air angrily!!" Trunks said, shaking his fist in the air angrily. Goten grinned, " This is so fair, it makes me want to grin smugly!" Goten said, grinning smugly. "Best 4 out of 5?" Trunks asked hopefully. " You're on!!" Goten said, picking up his controller.  
  
Meanwhile...back at the Lookout...  
  
" Helooooooo Everyone!" Saika and Mr. Popo turned around to see Piccolo in a very pink Leotard standing behind them. " Uhhhh...Daddy?" Saika tried, uncertainly. " Yes, what is it?" Piccolo giggled. " Are you...feeling allright?" Saika asked, arching an eyebrow. " Well, of course I am, silly. Why wouldn't I be?" " Uh-" "By the way? Do you have any pink fingernail polish I could borrow? I'm going out with the girls tonight, and I don't have anything that will match my new dress!" Piccolo ended with a 'tee hee' Saika just stared. "Oh, dear..." Mr. Popo said. " Weeellll...I'm off to get fancy!" Piccolo said, skipping towards the building. Saika just stared. " What are we going to do?" Mr. Popo asked uncertainly Saika looked thoughtful a moment, and then an evil grin spread across her face. She held up the Namek, Saiyan and Everything else proof Camera. " We take pictures!" Saika cackled evilly " Bribe Material!!" She continued grinning evilly as she snuck off to take pictures of Piccolo. "Oh, dear..." Mr. Popo murmured.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp... "Kakarot?" " Yes Veggie?" " GET YOUR HAND THE HELL AWAY FROM MY CHEESE NIPS!!" Vegeta thwacked Goku with a giant spatula and moved himself (and his Cheese Nips) to a safer location. " Owwww..." Goku mumbled rubbing his head. Suddenly he paused, " Vegeta, where'd you get a giant spatula?" Vegeta stared at him for a moment, then a strange, almost dopey (and most definately un-Vegeta like) grin spread across his face. Goku watched in confusion as Vegeta left the room, and came back carrying a projector and several other items. By this time, Goten and Trunks had stopped their arguing over who REALLY won that last round of Dress up Barbie, and were now paying attention to Vegeta. " Ahem. Welcome Friends and esteemed (except for Kakarot) fellow anime characters! I am here to show you the wonders of HAMMERSPACE INC.!!" Goku looked around nervously as Vegeta's voice echoed through the house. " What is HAMMERSPACE INC. you ask? Well, I'll tell you then! HAMMERSPACE INC is the most wonderful company for us Anime Characters! And do you know why?" Goku, Goten and Trunks shook their heads. " Because, Dear Friends...IT PROVIDES US WITH USEFUL ITEMS LIKE THIS HANDY-DANDY GIANT SPATULA OF IMMENSE PAIN (tm)!!!" Goten raised his hand. "Yes?" Vegeta said turning to him. " Um...Vegeta-san? What exactly do 'handy-dandy giant spatu...huzzama- thingies do anyway? " I'm glad you asked that question! Allow me to demonstrate What the HANDY-DANDY GIANT SPATULA OF IMMENSE PAIN (tm, r) does! Kakarot, would you come over here for a minute please?" Vegeta asked, smiling and batting his eyelashes. " Um...what if I said no?" Goku asked nervously. Vegeta's eyes narrowed "Then I will bring you to an unspeakably horrible and excruciatingly painful demise." He said in a venomous tone. t After thinking about it for a minute, Goku decided to Volunteer. Once again smiling very un-vegetaishly, Vegeta began talking " Now then, I shall demonstrate what The HANDY-DANDY GIANT SPATULA OF IMMENSE PAIN (tm, r, c) does!" So saying, Vegeta raised the HANDY DANDY GIANT SPATULA OF IMMENSE PAIN (tm, r,c,wtf) over his head and thwacked Goku. " And that's what it does!" Vegeta said happily. "Remember, you can buy it from HAMMERSPACE INC. for just $99.95 (plusshippingandhandlingsomerestrictionsmayapply)." Suddenly, Vegeta changed back into his normal self, and looked around. "Huh..? Oh, what was it you wanted to know Kakarot?" " Um...nothing Vegeta. Nothing at all."  
  
Meanwhile back at The Lookout: A gang of Dark figures strode puposfully towards Dende." Do you have the goods?" One asked in a distinctly middle eastern accent. " Yeah, right here." Dende whispered, pulling a small bottle from his pocket. The dark figure took the bottle from Dende, and handed him a briefcase. "And here's the money!" Dende took the briefcase from the Dark figure and shoved it into his pocket. "Pleasure doing business with you." The Dark and Shadowy figure said, then he and his evil shadowy minions dissippeared using their stolen alien technology. Saika appeared suddenly chuckling evilly as she looked at the many embarrassing pictures she had captured of Piccolo. " When Daddy comes to his senses, These will make great bribe material!" She turned around to see Dende hunched over something. "Oh, Hi Dende!" She said happily. Dende whipped around and faced Saika nervously. "What? I wasn't selling the black water mist to international terrorists! I swear!!" " Uhm...Okay." Saika arched an eyebrow at him. " I'm going to go show these pictures to Aclya. See ya!" With that, Saika dissippeared. "Hmmm...I don't think she suspects a thing." Dende grinned evilly (!?) "Perrrrrrrfect." he said, rubbing his hands together. "BU! BUHA! BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I SHALL RULE ALL!!!" "Oh Dear." Mr. Popo said worriedly. " Mr. Popo hopes things will be back to normal soon." he murmured worriedly. "Mr. Popo! Have you seen my fishnets?" Piccolo called.  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corp: " Ahm...Vegeta?" Goku asked as he watched Vegeta's tail wag back and forth wildly. "What?" Vegeta asked, looking back over his shoulder. " Your...Tail..." Goku pointed to the furry appendage, which was now standing up straight. "Oh. Don't mind tail, It hasn't been the same since I accidently ate one of the viagra pill things that Yamucha has hidden in the closet." "Oh." There was a long pause. "Sooo...did it work?" Goku asked. " Did what work?" " The Viagra." " Why, you need some?" Vegeta smirked. " Huh? M-me? Uh...N-no! Of Course n-not!!" Goku blushed and looked down. "Just wondering." There was another long pause. "Yes." " Ah." Goku was quiet for a moment. " So, how'd you 'accidently' eat it anyway?" " Hm? Oh. the Pill was sitting a table...I thought it was some of that Candy that Bulma never lets me have." "Oh."  
  
Meanwhile, Still at Capsule Corp, but in Aclya's room: " And here he's putting on make-up..." Saika continued showing Aclya her pictures. "Now that's just...disturbing..." Aclya said, flipping through a few more of Piccolo trying out different perfumes, Piccolo trying to decide what dress to wear, and Piccolo painting his nails hot pink. "Oh man," Aclya said snickering, " You could get Piccolo to do ANYTHING for you with these pictures!" "I know! Isn't it devilishly evil?" The two girls sat laughing maniacally for a few minutes before they had to stop for air. " Hey, What's this?" Aclya asked pointing to something in one of the pictures. "I dunno, It looks like Dende. But who are those guys with him?" Saika asked, inspecting the picture more closely. "Hmmm...I know! We'll use my new secret Namek, Saiyan and everything else proof camera picture developing and enchancing laboratory!" Aclya said. " I just built it! Quickly! To the New Secret Namek, Saiyan and Everything Else Proof Camera Picture Developing and Enhancing Laboratory!!" Aclya said pointing forward heroically.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Son House: "Uh...Mom? Why are all the lights off?" Gohan asked nervously, looking around. When he didn't receive any answer, Gohan attempted to flip the light switch on, but found that all the light switch panels in the house had been removed. "Uh...mom?" Gohan tried again, walking deeper into the dark recesses of the house. "Come closer my child." A voice rasped from the next room. "Uhm...Okay." Gohan walked into the living room, to find his mother hunched over her frying pan. "Uh...mom, don't you think we should open the curtains or something, It's pretty dark in here." Gohan reached for the cord to open the curtains, when he heard a hiss. "Noooo!! Daylight!!" Chi Chi wailed in agony. "Uhmm....mom. Are you feeling...allright?" Gohan asked. "Must...kill...Ouji." Was Chi Chi's only reply. "Um...why is it so dark in here? It's only 2 in the afternoon? And Where are all the lightswitches?" "Light BAAAAAADD!!" Came the reply. "Allrighty. I'll just go out to eat then, see ya later mom!" Gohan waved goodbye and ran out the door as fast as he could.  
  
Meanwhile, In the New Secret Namek, Saiyan and Everything Else Proof Camera Picture Developing and Enchancing Laboratory (20 miles below the surface of the Earth)  
  
Aclya held up the picture for examination. "Hmmm...I still can't make out the faces on these guys." "I geuss we'll have to enhance it some more." Saika said, looking at the tubes of glowing stuff that circulated throughout the lab. "Uhm...Aclya? What are those tubes full of glowing stuff that circulate throughout the lab for?" She asked. "Huh? Oh, those are very important!" "Really what do they do?" "Duh, they glow and look all spiffy! What else would they do?" Aclya asked, putting her hands on her hips. Saika sweatdropped. "Never Mind." She said. A few minutes went by where there was nothing but the sound of the glowing stuff in the tubes bubbling as it circulated throughout the lab. "AH HA!!" Aclya exclaimed loudly, startling Saika and her minions (The Dancing lobsters in Pajamas wielding pillows made from the softess feathers in all the land!) "Ah Ha what?" "I think I've identified who this guy in the picture is! Its-"  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corp: "Osama Bin Laden has been spotted outside Satan City. He and his dark shadowy followers were seen by a five year old boy in an adult film store. Police have thanked the boy for his efforts by renting him a few 'movies' to take home. This is Ida Know, signing out!" click. " Come to Mike's Barber Shoppe! Where this month is free Nosehair styling month!! That right, with every shave, Haircut, or tonsilectomy you get a free Nosehair styling! Only here at Mike's Barber Shoppe! If it isn't spelled with two p's and and e at the end, it's an area of worship for cults worshipping demonic shoe gnomes from Alaska named Barney!" click. " Rex....I have to Tell you something!" "What is it Sharon?" "Well....I've...I've....I've been sleeping with your best friend's mother's 2nd cousin's pet Beagle's breeder's husband's sister's cat's friend's pet hamster named Wuppy!" "Oh no, Marsha! Say it isn't so!!" "I'm Sorry Rex." "Oh Gladis! How could you?" "I'm sorry Rex!" *Long Pause with dramatic music* "Sooo...wanna make up and go have sex now?" "okay!" *Insanely long, loud, noisy kiss and several moans* click. Taro sighed. "Why is there never anything good on T.V? It's ridiculous, we have 290 channels, and there still isn't anything good on!" putting down the remote, Taro stood up, and decided to see what Goku and Vegeta were doing. "KAKAROT!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!" Taro winced at the volume of Vegeta's voice, and the multiple crashes the resounded throughout the house. Cautiously peeking around the corner, Taro was greeted with the sight of giant hole in the middle of the living room. There was maniacal laughter and screams of pain and agony and a wall of flames shot through the hole. "Hm...That's a bit odd. Bulma won't like that huge hole in the middle of the living room...better scram before she gets back." Taro opened the front door, "I wonder what Aclya's up to in her New Secret Namek Saiyan and Everything Else Proof Camera Picture Developing and Enhancing Laboratory?" Shrugging, Taro decided to drop in on Aclya.  
  
Meanwhile in the firey Bowels of Hades: "Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten us into Kakarot!" Vegeta huffed, fisting his hands on his hips. " I'm sorry Vegeta." Goku said, hanging his head "It's okay Kakarot. We'll just have to find a way out of here-" "YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" An evil voice cackled. "What was that?!" Vegeta asked. "It was a demonic disembodied voice." Goku answered calmly. "Oh. Allright then." " AREN'T YOU GUYS THE LEAST BIT SCARED!?!" The voice asked. "No." Both Goku and Vegeta answered. " OH. OKAY." The voice said dejectedly. There was a long pause as Goku and Vegeta pondered how they would escape. "Hmmm...You know, that demonic disembodied voice sounded awfully familiar." Goku pondered. " Now that you mention it. It did sound kind of familiar." Vegeta looked around."I wonder where it came from?"  
  
Meanwhile in the New Secret Namek Saiyan and Everything Else Proof Camera Picture Developing and Enhancing Laboratory (Still 20 miles below the surface of the Earth)  
  
" Adam West?" Saika said in disbelief. " Yup. Adam West." Aclya responded, nodding her head. " Wait A minute!" Saika took out her copy of the script. " It says here that the figure had a Middle eastern accent!!!" Saika said, pointing to the script. " So?" "Adam West isn't Middle Eastern!" "How do you know?" "I...uh...well...I just do!!!" Saika crossed her arms over her chest and hmphed. "You know you look just like Piccolo-san when you do that?" Taro said, walking through the doorway. "Taro!" Aclya said excitedly, "Look at this!" Aclya handed Taro the now very enhanced and blown up Giant photo. Taro stared at the photo for a moment, and blinked. "Is that Adam West?" "Yup. We think Dende's selling the Black water mist to him so he can get money to support his crack addiction!" Saika blinked several times. "When did you figure all that out?" She asked, confused. "Oh...I read ahead in the script!" Aclya said proudly. Saika and Taro sweatdropped. Saika smacked Aclya with her copy of the script, "Baka! You're not supposed to do that!!" "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! Natural Saiyan curiousity!!" Aclya said defensively, rubbing her head where Saika had smacked her. "You use that as your excuse for everything!" Saika said, glaring at her. " No I don't." Aclya pouted. While the two girls argued, Taro examined the Photo some more, then took out his copy of the script and read ahead a few pages. " Hey guys, This isn't really Adam West It's-"  
  
Meanwhile at the Lookout: "Well, I'm off!" Piccolo said, skipping from his room. "Goodbye Popo, Goodbye Dende!" " What?! I'm not snorting Cocaine that I bought with the money I got from selling some of the black water mist to international terrorists!" Dende yelled. " Okay! Ta ta then!" And with that, Piccolo jumped off the Lookout. Moments later there was a loud crash, and Mr. Popo winced. "Oh Dear." He said softly. Then he heard the sound of loud cursing and some rude exclamations as Piccolo flew back up to the look out. "Popo! Why the hell am I wearing this stupid outfit!!!" Piccolo yelled, pointing the the pink dress and high heel he was currently wearing. "Well...you put it on Piccolo-san...." Mr. Popo said quietly. "WHAT!! I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT-" Piccolo looked at his hands, "my nails are PINK!!!" he roared. " What is the last thing you remember?" Mr. Popo asked. "Well...I remember going to see Goku for some reason...and Vegeta and Bra were over there...and Bra was playing with her Barbies..." "Hm....Mr. Popo is not sure what could have caused this, why don't you go ask Aclya and Saika? They would know." "Hmm...doesn't sound like a bad idea." Piccolo said, zapping himself into some normal clothes. "besides, Saika's slacking off lately...I better drag her over here to train!" And with than, Piccolo flew off.  
  
Meanwhile at the New Secret Namek, Saiyan and Everything Else Proof Camera Picture Developing and Enhancing Laboratory (Now 21 miles below the surface of the Earth) "BARNEY?" Saika and Aclya exclaimed in confusion. Taro nodded, "Yup. Look, this Adam West thing is just a mask! It's really Barney underneath." The three stared at the picture for awhile longer. "Hm...I geuss he's right...It DOES look like Barney." Aclya said, tipping her head to the side. "Barney's an international terrorist? What's this world coming to?" Saika said shaking her head. Just then, Piccolo walked in, " SAIKA!" He boomed. " Daddy." Saika Responded calmly. "Taro!" Aclya said, poking Taro in the chest. "Aclya!" Taro responded, poking Aclya in the arm. Piccolo sweatdropped. "Mr. Popo said you could tell me what was wrong with me, and why the hell I was wearing a dress!!!" he shouted. Taro blinked " You were wearing a dress?" he asked. Aclya nodded, "Yup, look!" Aclya handed him one of Saika's Pictures. Taro stared at it for a moment, then at Piccolo. Picture. Piccolo. Picture. Piccolo. Picture. Piccolo. Then he burst out laughing. "Shut UP! SHUT UP!!" Piccolo yelled, flushing wildly. "It wasn't my fault! It was..." Piccolo trailed off as he had a sudden epifany " It was Bra's Barbie Dolls!!" "Bra's Barbie Dolls!?!" Aclya, Saika and Taro exclaimed all at once. "Yes, I remember now! It was those DAMN BARBIE DOLLS! THEY INFLUENCED ME!!" "I always knew Barbies Were evil!" Taro exclaimed. " Hey guys," Saika said, looking at the Blown up Picture again, I don't think this is Barney the dinosaur disguised as Adam West, It's really-  
  
Meanwhile, Back at Capsule Corp: " Hey Dad look what-" Trunks glanced around the living room. "Dad? Mr. Son?" Trunks peered over the edge of the hole in the living room. " Hm...That's not good." Trunks stood up and walked over to the bottom of the staricase. " Hey Goten, I don't think our dad's are here!" Trunks called up. Goten poked his head out of the Doorway. The two boys stared at each other for a few minutes, then grinned. " I know where Grampa Keeps his stash!" Trunks said. Then the two boys ran off.  
  
Meanwhile, At the CC board of Directors meeting: "Hmmm..." Said Bulma, " My mother sense is tingling. Trunks must be doing something wrong...."  
  
Meanwhile back at the Son House: *cricket chirp*  
  
Meanwhile, back in Hell, (or HFIL): "Mmmmm....Cookies." Goku said reaching for a randomly floating plate of cookies. However, just as he was about to grab a cookie, the plate dissappeared. "NOOOOO!!! Vegeta! This Really is Hell!!!" Goku sobbed, grabbing onto Vegeta. "Kakarot?": "*sniff* Yeah?" "Our faces are touching." "Oh. Sorry Vegeta."  
  
Meanwhile, Back at the New Secret Saiyan, Namek and Everything Else Proof Camera Picture Developing and Enchancing Laboratory (Now Once again 20 miles below the surface of the Earth) " BRIAN DENAHY?" Aclya, Taro and Piccolo exclaimed in pure horror. Saika nodded, "'Fraid so." Aclya shuddered. " Brrrrr...." "Hey guys!! There are clowns outside!!! And they're trying to break into CC!!" Omae yelled as she skidded around the corner into the lab. "OH NO! NOT CLOWNS!" Saika, Aclya and Taro yelled together. Aclya's minions shuddered in terror at the horrifying prospect and ran screaming (and Dancing) from the room. "Well gee! Thanks for the help guys!" Aclya yelled after them while hiding under a table. "Why are we hiding, anyway?" Taro asked, "can't we just beat them up, or open up a plot hole and get rid of them?" Aclya blinked, " Yeah...but this is supposed to be the dramatic part in the story where the heroine and her friends are in grave peril and the heroine is the one who has to save them all!" "And I suppose you're the heroine?" Saika said dryly. "Well....maybe." Aclya answered innocently. "Uh-huh. So what exactly are you going to do miss heroine?" "Uhm...Wellll...I'm not quite sure yet, but I'm sure I'll figure something out." "Why don't we just beat up the clowns?" Taro asked again. "No! That's what they want us to do!" Omae said, " If we get near them, then They'll be able to beat us with their rubber squeaky mallets!" "Omae's right! We can't get near them! We'll have to do something drastic!"  
  
Meanwhile in Hell (HFIL) " Hmm, I wonder where this door with this do not enter sign goes." Goku asked, examining said door closely. "Probably somewhere we're not supposed to be." Vegeta responded. "Well, that makes sense." Goku pushed the door open, then fell to a horrible and painful death, only to return seconds later because the author likes him too much to kill him off. "Well, that was....odd." Vegeta said, raising an eyebrow. " It kinda tickled." Goku said, grinning. " Hmmm..." Vegeta said peering through the door, then looked back at Goku, confused. "Kakarot, how the hell did you manage to die in this room?" He asked, pointing to the room full of large stuffed animals and giant cupcakes. "Mmmmm....Giant Cupcakes" Was Goku's only response. "Baka." Vegeta mumbled, stepping into the room, falling to a painful death, and once again returning because the author likes him too much to kill him. "You're right Kakarot, It did tickle." Vegeta said brushing himself off , and closing the door. "So, what do we do now?" Goku asked. Vegeta shrugged, "I geuss we go into another room, which will appear innocent an harmless at first, but will then turn out to be dangerous in some utterly moronic and stupifying way." "Sounds good to me." Goku said, following Vegeta.  
  
Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp: " Ah, there's nothing like an extra extra EXTRA large pizza to fill your stomach." Trunks said happily. "Yeah." Goten said, rubbing his stomach. "Who ordered it anyway?" " I dunno. Maybe Mom ordered it for us or something." Trunks responded nonchalently. " I'm not complaining." "Me either." Goten said happily. Then he had a thought."Hey Trunks, weren't we doing something before the Pizza arrived?" Goten asked. "Oh Yeah...but I can't remember what it was." Trunks said standing up. "C'mon Goten, let's go play another round of Dress up Barbie!" "Yeah!"  
  
Meanwhile, at the CC board of Directors meeting: "Heh." Bulma laughed quietly, "Saiyans. They're so Predictable." She said, smirking. "Wait, did I just smirk?" Bulma looked around the room, "Hmmm...I've been hanging out with Vegeta too long."  
  
Meanwhile in the Home For Infinite Losers: " I am NOT an infinite Loser!" Bardock insisted. "Me either! " Torah said.  
  
Meanwhile, In the New Secret Namek, Saiyan and Everything else Proof Camera Picture Developing and Enhancing Laboratory (20 Miles below the surface of the Earth) "Hey guys, Where's Piccolo?" Taro asked, looking around, " He just sorta disappeared after we all yelled about Brian Denahy." Aclya looked around, "I dunno, He was here just a second a-" Aclya was cut off by a sudden crash, and the unanimous squeak of many rubber noses. " MUAHAHAHAHA!! DIE CLOWNS!!!" Piccolo's voice came from the hallway outside the lab. " Well, I geuss that answers my next question." Taro said poking his head out from under the table. "Really? What was your next question?" Omae asked. "Uhm...I'm really not suire." he responded. Aclya, Omae and Saika sweatdropped.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Lookout: "Dende? Dende? Oh dear." Mr. Popo looked around. All over the lookout Druggies bumped and grinded to Evil satanic Heavy metal Rock music. "ooooh...Pretty colors." One said, reaching out for Mr. Popo's plants, after taking a taste of one, he blinked, " Hey! This isn't Cheesecake!" he exclaimed angrily. Finally Mr. Popo spotted Dende at the center of the Party telling stories about the time he wrestled Alligators in Sumatra. " Do Alligators even live in Sumatra?" Mr. Popo asked No one in particular. " I dunno man," Answered No one in Particular, " But this s*** is really good, could I get some more?" No one in Particular asked, holding out his glass. "Uhm...sure." Mr. Popo said, taking the glass an wandering off to get a drink for No one in Particular.  
  
Meanwhile back in Hell " Hmmm...I wonder where this door goes?" Goku asked, opening it cautiously. "Ahm.....Vegeta?" Goku said, his eyes widening. "What is it Kakarot?"Vegeta asked, carefully examining another door. " Look." Vegeta turned around, and glanced over at the door Goku was holding open. " Holy S***!" Vegeta yelled. " It can't be!" " Hello." Said the figure inside the door, "I'm Brian Denahy." *************************************************************** Aclya: Oooooh! Cliff hanger!! Vegeta: Leave it to Kakarot to find the door with the scariest thing behind it! Goku: *singing* Veggie and I are co-stars!! Vegeta: *sweatdrops* I don't think Kakarot is listening... SHB: Yeah I was kinda getting that impression... Goku: *still singing* Yeah, being a co-star with Veggie is so much fun! SHB: ^_^;;; Anyway, Sayanara!! Vegeta: Good Riddance! Goku: *STILL singing* It's time to say Goodbye!!!!  
  
FIN  
  
AN: If you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review or email me. Ja Ne! ^-^ 


End file.
